Access to electronic information has grown exponentially over the years. Mass storage devices, such as CD-ROMs, DVDs, hard disks, etc., store more information than ever before. Through them users can access encyclopedias, dictionaries, directories, indices, electronic bibliographies, and other large collections of information on their local computer. Moreover, access to networks, particularly the Internet, provides other opportunities to receive and browse information. For example, through personal computers connected to the Internet, users send and receive email, post on message boards, chat through instant messaging software, perform electronic calendaring, browse classified ads at news sites, look up address book information, browse websites of interest, search for information, and perform many other similar tasks. Other electronic devices such as cell phones, game consoles, personal digital assistants (PDAs) provide similar functionality.
As access and reliance upon electronic devices as means for gathering and viewing information has grown, so has the need for better tools to search, view, and browse the information. Also, an improved user interface for performing such actions may improve the user experience.